


Far, Far Away

by Irradiated_Demigod



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Credit for Inspiration: 'Far and Away' by LadyGraceGrey, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irradiated_Demigod/pseuds/Irradiated_Demigod
Summary: Sending letters to someone you love, receiving them in return, a small comfort when a world divides you. Anders did love her, with all of his heart and soul, but not once did he ever imagine he deserved her. That didn't stop the worry, the need for action, that followed the letter that never came.





	

"I love you, Isabela. I always will love you, no matter what happens.", he said softly, cupping her cheek.

"We could settle down, have a couple children, maybe...I can help you."

All of that happened so long ago.

Anders stood outside on the dock, a ways down the hill from their house. A seaside cottage, just like she'd always wanted. He liked it in Rivain, for the first time, he didn't need his robes, just a shirt, breeches, sandals. But the sun had gone down hours ago, now the wind whipped through, freezing him to his bones, the piercings hurt, especially. Two on his lower lip, three in each ear, and a nasallang piercing, all of them hoops. The last one represented Isabela, just as the small gold one she'd given him, the same one Zevran had once given her, in his left ear did. He had gotten the piercings to blend in better with the other people in Rivain, only learning later what they represented.

None of it mattered to him, none of it. His letter would've been delivered by now, as would the others, all of them for other people. She should have been able to get one back to him by now, hence the worry. He thought it might've been later, at first, but a week late? No, that's why he sent for others, all except Varric. He was certain the dwarf would lie, if only to spare him pain. No, the people he sent for were his friends, each one a better person than he was, or ever would be. Kirkwall was proof of that.

"Mage.", said a voice, a deep, slightly monotonous tone, a familiar one. He hadn't even heard him approaching, probably the combination of his bare feet, and the sand if he had to guess. Nonetheless, the sound of that voice, it brought back a flood of memories. Days in the past when they had stood against one another, arguing, fighting, bickering. Hawke was always there, getting between them, shutting them up. The understanding they came to develop turned into a bond, a friendship blossomed from that. Trust, a willingness to fight side by side, die for one another if need be.

"Hello Fenris.", Andres replied, turning to face the swordsman, "It seems fighting the slave trade has kept you fit." Fenris stepped forward, the Mage mirrored his movements until they stood face to face with each other. For a moment, to anyone watching, it looked as though they were about to start fighting, but then they hugged one another. Never once did Anders delude himself into believing he deserved them, not one of them. "It's good to see to see you, too, Anders." The slave hunter glanced toward the cottage, "So this is where you and Isabela settled down...I always imagined something...larger." The man offered a shrug after the two disentangled from each other, "She wanted something simple, I feel right at home..." "But now she's stopped writing you without any reason, and you're worried that something has changed.", finished the elf. Anders only nodded, "We're married...but I've always been able to tell when something was wrong when it came to her, right now it feels like...everything is wrong. She joined the Inquisition, you know? Even if I wanted to stay here, wait like I promised I would, I can't. If she was still writing, maybe, but this...feels like a dream now..." All of it was coming apart at the seams, his world undone, and it felt like it was time to face reality.

Fenris listened intently, the intensity of his gaze, formerly unnerving, now felt like another piece of the home he needed, to grow old, surrounded by his friends. It was a comfort. He could sense his friend's distress, he knew what it was like to feel that desperate, that lost, "I'll help in any way I can." The Warden nodded once, "I've already hired us a ship and crew, the Captain said he'd be here by nightfall, we'll leave when he gets here." He turned back toward the sea, in part to check for that ship, in part to hide how the idea that he had lost her was breaking him. The tears streaming down his face, all this time he thought it would be him following his Calling that would tear them apart, instead it appeared that the Inquisition would cause it, "I can't lose her, Fenris..." He felt a hand on his shoulder, strong, gripping the muscle, and bone, "Don't give up hope on everything just yet, Mage, things may turn out better than you think."

A long pause followed that, waves gently lapped against the shore, "Fenris...thank you..."


End file.
